


Slow with you tonight

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, they're 34 and 38 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: It was a Sunday, and Sundays were for Yuuri and Victor to enjoy themselves.





	Slow with you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling in the mood for smut, so here I am bringing you some sweet smut with older Victuuri. Special thanks to S.H. Marr for betaing it and to Will for helping with the Russian term of affection.

It was a Sunday, and Sundays were entirely for them. Yuuri had expected his life to become much more relaxed when he retired and, in a sense, it did. He didn’t have to watch his diet so much, and he wasn’t sore and exhausted all the time either. However, even if it wasn’t as physically demanding as skating competitively, coaching was a full-time job, and he found that his free time hadn’t increased all that much. But at least he had Sundays. They were his and Victor’s day off. A day to spend together, enjoying themselves however they pleased.

This Sunday found them sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Victor had his back against the armrest, his feet on Yuuri’s lap. He appeared to be concentrated on his book, but he kept tracing his toes up and down Yuuri’s thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch each time but never actually touching the bulge forming in Yuuri’s pants. All the while, Yuuri kept his eyes on his video game, as if he wasn’t feeling Victor’s caresses, as if they had no impact on him. It was their game, to see how long they could keep riling each other up.

Eventually, one of them exploded, as always. This time, Yuuri wasn’t even sure if it had been him or Victor. Suddenly, Victor’s book fell to the floor, Yuuri’s game paused, and they were kissing, full mouth-on-mouth, Yuuri half on Victor’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, gripping the back of his sweater to keep him close.

“Bed,” Victor whispered, biting Yuuri’s lower lip, “now.”

“Or we could do it here,” Yuuri suggested.

Victor laughed. “Don’t be impatient, we have all evening.” He left a little kiss on Yuuri’s nose. “And besides, there’s more space on the bed for the things I want to do to you.”

Yuuri got to his feet and pulled Victor with him. “Is that so? And what kind of things do you want to do to me?”

“It depends, what do you want me to do to you?”

Instead of replying, Yuuri took off his jumper and t-shirt in one go. The movement almost knocked his glasses off his face, making them hang precariously on the tip of his nose.

“Careful,” Victor said, helping adjust them. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

Yuuri kissed him. “Because I want you.”

Victor chuckled. “I’ve noticed, but please try not to break your glasses. I want you to be able to see me properly when I suck you off,”

“I wouldn’t want to miss that.”

They advanced towards their bedroom between kisses and giggles. Once there, Victor pushed Yuuri to the bed and kneeled on it above him, one leg to each side of Yuuri’s body.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, almost a whisper. His fingers ghosted over Yuuri’s skin, tracing lines on his chest.

“Vitya, you’re wearing way too many clothes,” Yuuri said, trying his best to sound sassy despite how weak Victor’s gaze made him feel. It had been 11 years since the first time Victor had looked at him that way, and still, Yuuri couldn’t help but melt under the intensity of those blue eyes.

“If I take this off,” Victor tugged at his own sweater, “will you let me kiss you all over?”

Yuuri smirked. “Only if you take off the shirt too.”

“As you wish.” He took off the sweater first and then, one by one, undid the buttons of his shirt, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s. Yuuri licked his lips, throat dry. Victor would turn 39 next Christmas day - something he was not so secretly panicking about - but he hadn’t lost an ounce of the sexiness he had displayed the first time he skated Eros back in Hasetsu Ice Castle all those years ago. Even though he didn't keep a diet, he maintained an incredibly well-toned figure, and the wrinkles that had started to appear on the corners of his mouth and around his eyes hadn’t diminished his beauty at all. “Is this enough?” Victor asked once his shirt was discarded on the floor. He had kept his jeans on, but they were a tight fit and did a poor job to conceal the prominent bulge under them.

“For now yes, come here and kiss me.” Victor wasted no time returning to the bed. He leaned down to brush Yuuri’s bangs aside and kiss him on his forehead, then his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose.

“You’re so handsome,” he gave a chaste kiss to Yuuri's’ lips and pulled back. “The handsomest.”

“There’s someone more handsome than me,” Yuuri replied, his hand moving up and down the nape of Victor’s neck.

“Oh yeah?” Victor’s lips explored Yuuri’s jaw. “And who’s that?”

“My husband. You might have heard of him, he used to be famous.”

“What a coincidence,” Victor licked along Yuuri’s clavicle, “I married a celebrity too. An Olympic gold medallist, no less.”

“You’re a lucky guy,” Yuuri’s voice sounded incredibly breathless.iIt was hard to focus on the conversation as Victor sucked on his nipple, his right hand making figures over Yuuri’s skin.

“Oh, I am lucky indeed.” Victor pinched Yuuri’s nipple. “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri.” He kept leaving kisses at seemingly random places. “You’re striking, gorgeous, marvellous.” He licked Yuuri’s belly button and gave a gentle squeeze to the soft area on Yuuri’s lower abdomen. “You take my breath away.”

“You too, Vitya, you’re breathtaking.” If someone had told Yuuri 11 years ago that there would come a day in which he would say that to Victor Nikiforov with total confidence, he would have laughed and thought they were crazy. But now, it seemed far stranger to think there was a time when he didn’t have the courage to even make small talk with Victor, let alone compliment him, when he only saw him as some kind of God, the Living Legend of figure skating.

“Oh, Yuuri.” Victor unzipped Yuuri’s jeans. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” It was a statement. He would stop if Yuuri told him to, of course, but he wasn’t asking for permission. That wasn't the game they were playing that evening.

“Yes, suck me off,” Yuuri said anyway because he knew Victor loved when Yuuri was assertive about his desires. “Take me into your mouth, Vitenka.”

Victor let out a long sigh, eyes dark with lust. He took Yuuri’s trousers off, pulling quite hastily, and then did the same with his boxers, leaving him naked. Yuuri felt hot, Victor’s touch burned with a warmth that carried throughout his entire body. He could combust just from the way Victor was looking at his cock as if it was the most delicious and wonderful thing he had ever seen in his life. Victor took it in his hand and pulled the foreskin all the way down.

“You’re so wet,” Victor murmured, catching the fat drop of precum that had started rolling down Yuuri’s cock and smearing it all over the head, sending a wave of pleasure through Yuuri’s body.

“Don’t you want to taste it?” Yuuri brushed Victor’s hair off his face in order to see him better.

Victor didn’t bother to reply. Instead, he gave a long lick to Yuuri’s erection, from the base to the glans. He twirled his tongue around the head, then flattened it to take more and more of Yuuri’s dick into his mouth, until his nose brushed against Yuuri’s pubes. Yuuri groaned. How did Victor do that? He believed that over the years he had become quite good at oral himself, at least judging by Victor’s compliments, but he didn’t think he would ever be able to match his husband’s apparent lack of a gag reflex. Victor looked up at Yuuri and, without breaking eye contact, started bobbing his head up and down, deliberately slow. “You’re so sexy,” Yuuri managed. He felt as if all the air had left his lungs. Victor didn’t reply, his mouth busy, but his eyes never left Yuuri’s, and he could see a smile in them.

Suddenly, Victor pulled back to focus on the head, and the change of pace made Yuuri moan. That made Victor work even more eagerly, alternating between sucking and licking, his hand gripping Yuuri’s thigh hard.

“I want to suck yours too,” Yuuri said, desperate. He wanted to see the effect that doing this was having on Victor, wanted to taste his erection, needed it.

Victor pulled back. “Hmm, but I don’t want to stop.” He pumped Yuuri’s cock, sliding the foreskin over the head, then down again.

Yuuri threw him a pillow. “Then don’t stop.”

Victor’s eyes widened for a second and he realized what Yuuri was suggesting, his expression sliding into a smug smile. “You always have the best ideas Yuuri. That’s one of the reasons I love you.”

Yuuri returned the smile. “Take off your pants and come here.”

“Yes, sir.” Underneath his jeans, Victor was wearing a black thong, the tip of his erection showing over the waistline. Yuuri licked his lips, his mouth watering. “Should I take this off too?” Victor asked, passing a finger under the elastic band of his thong.

“No, I’ll do it, come here,” Yuuri urged. Victor hopped on the bed and lay on his side, his feet pointing towards the headboard, positioning his pillow so his head would rest right next to Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri shifted too, so he was facing Victor - or more specifically, Victor’s clothed erection. He ran his thumb over it, up and down, up and down, pausing each time to rub circles over the tip, wet with precum. Victor, who had been quick to resume his previous ministrations, moaned around Yuuri’s dick, the sensation making Yuuri tremble. Part of him wanted to tease Victor a bit longer, but it seemed unfair considering the amazing blowjob his husband was giving him, so he decided to pull Victor’s underwear down to reveal his gorgeous, long cock.

“Yuuri, don’t just stare at it,” Victor complained. He put Yuuri’s dick into his mouth again and sucked lightly, as if demonstrating what he wanted Yuuri to do.

Smiling, Yuuri took Victor’s dick in his hand and started pumping it up and down using his full fist. Meanwhile, he used his other hand to fondle Victor’s balls, gently sucking right at the base of his cock. “What are the other reasons?”

“Hmm?”

“You said my great ideas are one of the reasons why you love me,” he clarified, giving a long, slow lick to Victor’s erection, “so what other reasons do you have?”

“Oh, I have plenty of them,” Victor’s voice shook when Yuuri started sucking the head of his dick, but he kept talking almost nonchalantly, jerking Yuuri off as he spoke. “Your cock is one of them, so thick and wonderful.”

“What else?” Yuuri took off his glasses and blindly placed them somewhere on the bedside table behind him.

“Well, apart from your incredibly handsome face, and your perfect arms and legs, and your beautiful feet that you know how to use so well in so many different ways” —Victor’s tongue traced a line over Yuuri’s perineum, finishing on his rim, that it circled lazily— “I like this part of you a lot as well,” He lapped Yuuri’s entrance, wetting it, “It’s so tight and sucks me in so well..” —he inserted the tip of his tongue— “and it tastes so good, Yuuri, you’re delicious.”

Yuuri bit Victor’s inner thigh. He felt lightheaded. Victor alternated between licking his rim and putting his tongue in, relentlessly, his fist pumping Yuuri’s dick, up and down, sliding his thumb over the head every time. Yuuri sucked Victor’s glans, hollowing his cheeks. Victor kept making soft lewd noises, his mouth never stopping pleasuring Yuuri. It was incredibly erotic. It made him need more, more, he wanted everything.

“I want to get inside you,” Victor said, as if reading his mind, his hands massaging Yuuri’s cheeks. “I want to fill you and make you feel amazing, is that okay, Yuuri?” He left a kiss on the end of Yuuri’s back. “Or would you rather finish like this? I can make you feel great with just my mouth too.”

 _You already are,_ Yuuri thought, feeling short of breath. “I want you inside,”

“Okay.” Victor gave one last lick to Yuuri’s entrance and sat up on the bed.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said as Victor stretched over him to reach the bedside table where they stored the lube.

“Yes, love?”

“Kiss me.”

Victor did so, his thumb absently tracing circles on Yuuri’s cheek. He was chuckling softly when he pulled away, which made Yuuri frown. “What?”

Victor shook his head. “Nothing, I was just remembering the first time I gave you a rim job, how you wouldn’t let me kiss you afterward until I brushed my teeth for 5 minutes.”

“It was my first time, I wasn’t used to the whole business of licking asses,” he protested. Victor laughed harder.

“You were so surprised when I did it the first time,” he brushed the hair out of Yuuri’s face, “but you grew to like it very quickly.”

“You presented very solid arguments in its favor,” Yuuri purred. He pulled Victor down and kissed him again, deeper this time, his arms loosely around Victor’s neck. Victor returned the kiss, slow and deliberate, their tongues brushing and twirling around each other. Victor shifted, his naked body pressing against Yuuri’s, warm and firm. Every inch of his skin that was in contact with Victor’s felt on fire. Yuuri’s dick was leaking, wetting Victor’s thigh pressed against it. He hugged Victor close, wishing he could melt into him, be so close there would be nothing between them.

Victor broke the kiss, breathing hard. “Where were we?”

“You were going to fuck me.”

“Yes, right,” Victor reached for the bedside table again, “You should lie on your belly,” he suggested, sitting down on the edge of the bed to give Yuuri space to move. Yuuri turned around and buried his face in the pillow. The posture was very comfortable for what Victor was about to do, but not being able to look at him was frustrating.

“Vitya, hurry,” he urged, and was impressed that he managed to sound more commanding that desperate.

“I’ll be with you in a second,” He heard Victor fumble with the contents of the drawer, then felt him shift to a more comfortable position. He opened Yuuri’s cheeks, squeezing them hard enough to almost hurt.Once again, Yuuri felt the wetness of Victor’s tongue against his rim, licking and pushing, loosening him up.

“Vitya!” He urged. That felt amazing, but he wanted more, needed more.

Victor chuckled. “You need to learn some patience,”

“And you need to learn to hurry up.” He heard the distinct sound of the lube bottle being opened, and his whole body trembled in anticipation. Victor dropped a bit directly on Yuuri’s entrance, then smeared it with his finger, introducing the tip to rub circles just on the inside of the rim. He removed his finger and once again Yuuri heard the lube bottle being opened and squeezed. He assumed Victor was just adding more lube to his fingers - he was always very generous with the amounts of lubrication - but what he felt being pressed against his entrance the following moment wasn’t a finger.

“A plug?” he asked, although he didn’t need a confirmation. He felt the smooth material sliding in and out of him, gently stretching him.

“Hmm, can you guess which one?”

Victor pushed and pulled again, putting a bit more of strength, and when he pushed one more time, the plug slid all inside. Yuuri squeezed around it. “The small purple one, The straight one, not the one with the curve.” This plug was pretty thin, and they didn’t own that many, so it was easy to tell.

“Bingo,” Victor kissed Yuuri between the shoulder blades. “Want a bigger one?”

“Yes,”

“Which one?”

 _I want you,_ he almost said. He was so aroused, he needed it harder, deeper. He needed more. “The one with the beady shape,” he requested instead. It would do a good job of stretching him on its thickest part, without being too much, too soon.

“Okay,” Victor left a kiss on Yuuri’s back before grabbing the flat end of the toy, tugging at it. He made the plug slid out slowly, pausing for a moment when the thickest part was right on Yuuri’s rim, helping it to stretch before completely taking it out. Yuuri heard him fumbling with the drawer and the lube bottle again, and soon felt something smooth pressing at his entrance one more. “I’ll go slow,” Victor said, his voice full of affection, running his right hand up and down Yuuri’s back in a feathery touch.

The first, smallest bead slid in easily. The second one was thicker, with a bigger girth than the previous plug, and made Yuuri moan at the feeling of being stretched. It was a really intense sensation, a different kind of pleasure than having his prostate stimulated, and he loved it. No matter how many years had passed since he first did this, no matter how used to it he had become, it was still incredible, Victor’s soft caresses only added to it, making him even more sensitive to the pleasure. He grabbed the pillow, his fingers digging into it. Soon, the second bead was in.

“You’re gorgeous,” Victor said, his voice low and velvety, “so beautiful like this, I’m going to put the third one in.”

Without waiting for Yuuri’s reply, he pushed the toy again. The third bead was quite big, and Victor let it slide in until the thickest part of the sphere was right at Yuuri’s rim. He moaned into the pillow, feeling delightfully stretched.

“Do you like it?” Victor pulled the third bead out, then pushed it in, repeating the motion again and again, “Yuuri, my love, I’m so hard, I could come just by looking at you, just like this.”

 _I could come just listening to you._ Yuuri needed all of his willpower to not hump the bed. He wanted to focus on the pleasure Victor was giving him, choosing to ignore his dick for the moment. “Turn on the vibration for the last one,” he demanded, right as the third sphere slid in completely.

Victor was quick to do as told, and the vibration quickly spread through Yuuri’s body. He groaned. The tip of the plug was close to his prostate, but not quite there, not deep enough. “More,” he gasped, “put it all inside.”

The last and biggest bead took more time to slid in than the others. Victor made sure to push and pull slowly to stretch Yuuri without hurting him, all the while caressing his back and whispering sweet nothings. Yuuri felt like he could cry from the intensity of it all. Before he realized, he was rubbing his erection against the mattress, unable to help himself now. Victor leaned down to kiss him at seemingly random spots all over his back.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt the rest of the plug slid into him.

“It’s all in,” Victor murmured, kissing the back of Yuuri's neck. “You look so wonderful, Yuuri. Does it feel good?” His breath was labored, Yuuri wondered if he was touching himself. Victor pushed the base of the plug, pressing the first bead against Yuuri’s prostate. He moaned, fucking into the bed. “Yes, you’re so beautiful like that,” Victor continued, kissing and licking Yuuri’s neck and shoulders, leaving small bites every now and then, “do you want to come like this? I will do whatever you wish, I want to make you feel good, please let me give you pleasure, any way you want it, Yuuri…”

If Victor kept doing that, kissing him and murmuring sweet nothings while the plug drove him crazy, Yuuri really could come like that. It was so, so good, almost overwhelming, and yet it wasn’t enough. He needed more, he needed Victor to be closer, to feel as one, because Victor was his one and only, after all those years and forever.

“I want you,” he said, his mouth feeling dry, “I need you inside, Vitya, please.”

“Yes,” Victor kissed his cheek, so tender it made Yuuri melt with a mix of affection and arousal. He felt Victor tugging at the plug. “I’m taking this out.”

Yuuri nodded into the pillow. Victor made the toy slid out little by little, making Yuuri moan when each of the beads stretched him one last time. He heard the vibration being switched off, and the sound of Victor using the lube on himself.

“Here,” Victor passed him the pillow he had used to give him oral before, “let’s do it like this.”

Without turning around, Yuuri placed the pillow under him so it would raise his hips. He knew what Victor wanted to do. “Quick, Vitya, I need you now,”

“I’m here,” Victor positioned behind him, above him. Yuuri felt his dick pressed against his entrance, thick and warm. “I’m here now, Yuuri, I need you too, ah-” he trailed off. His breath hitched as the head of his cock slid inside Yuuri. He entered him little by little, thrusting in and out, penetrating a bit deeper each time. He lowered himself, his chest pressed against Yuuri’s back, but careful not to rest all his weight on him. “I’m here now,” he repeated, “does it feel good? Does it hurt at all?”

“It’s perfect.” Victor was perfect, his cock was perfect, perfect for him. “Don’t stop, go deeper, ah, yes, right there,” Victor slid in deeper, brushing Yuuri’s prostate as he pushed and pulled.

“You’re sucking me in,” Victor rested his head right beside Yuuri’s, a faint blush covering his cheeks, and he looked at Yuuri with adoration. “You feel amazing, you’re burning, Yuuri, so hot.”

Yuuri felt as if he was melting. It was incredibly intense. All the sensations combined, the scent of sex mixed with Victor’s perfume, his voice, low and soft, whispering sweet nothings, the warmth of his body covering Yuuri, the feeling of skin against skin, and Victor penetrating him, in and out, relentlessly. Yuuri moved his hips in sync, wetting the mattress with precum. The first time Victor had been inside him, they had used this position. That time, it had been so intense Yuuri had barely lasted a couple of minutes. He was more used to it now, but it had never stopped being incredible. In fact, it was much better now, because his husband knew exactly what buttons to push.

“I’m yours.” He whispered into Yuuri’s ear. “This cock is yours only, it was made for your pleasure.”

Yuuri intertwined his right hand with Victor’s, their wedding rings pressed against each other, shining together. “Vitya, Vitya, keep going like that, faster.”

They moved as one, their bodies understanding each other effortlessly. Victor kissed his shoulders, then his neck, his jaw and, finally, they kissed on the mouth, sloppily, moaning against each other’s mouths.

“I love you,” Victor murmured, “I love you so much, so much, Yuuri, I’m yours forever. I love you.”

“I love you too, Vitya, my Vitya, only mine.”

“Only yours, Yuuri, forever.”

“Yes, mine, don’t stop,” Victor was picking up the pace, faster, faster, his movements more erratic now. The pleasure was pooling inside Yuuri, about to overflow. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop, I’m going to, I’m there, almost-”

“Yes!” Victor moaned loudly, “Yes, give it to me, let me see you come.” He kept fucking Yuuri, fast, hard. “I’m almost there too, I’m going to fill you so everyone knows I belong to you, do you want that?”

“I want it,” he was so close, so, so close, he wouldn’t be able to hold it in even if he wanted to. “I want it so much, give it to me,”

“Let me see you, Yuuri, my Yuuri,” Victor was panting hard, his hand squeezing Yuuri’s, “Let me see how you come, I won’t take my eyes off you, my love, Yuuri, ah!”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was Victor’s words or his lewd and shameless moan that did it for him, but he was gone now. He climaxed, crying Victor’s name, clenching around him, his entire body tensing before relaxing again. Victor only needed a few more thrusts before he was coming as well, with a moan that reverberated all through Yuuri’s body.

“I love you so much,” Victor said, still catching his breath. “I’m crazy for you.”

“I love you too.” They shared a lazy smile, packed with all the mutual understanding of more than a decade of relationship. Victor pulled out slowly, leaving a trail of kisses all over Yuuri’s body before collapsing on the bed next to him.

“That was amazing,” Victor sighed, pulling Yuuri close so his head would rest on Victor’s chest. “The 69 was a great idea, why don’t we do it more often?”

“Hmm, but it doesn’t allow for eye contact, I like seeing your face when I’m doing that.”

“That’s true,” Victor caressed Yuuri’s hair distractedly. Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling pleasantly tired. “It was good for you too, wasn’t it?”

Yuuri snorted. “You know it was.”

“Well yes, it wasn’t hard to tell.”

“It was good,” Yuuri confirmed. “You were great.” That felt like an understatement, though. Sex with Victor always made him feel loved and wanted, in ways that he didn’t know how to properly express with words. He put his arm around Victor’s waist, hugging him close.

“What are you thinking?” Victor asked after a while, “I can hear your brain buzzing.”

“Nothing really, just…” He paused for a second, trying to find the right words and looked at Victor before continuing. “Well, I was thinking that it felt very good, and it wasn’t boring at all.”

Victor’s eyes widened. “What does that mean, is sex with me usually boring?”

“No, of course not!” Yuuri propped himself up on his elbow so he could better look at Victor. “That’s my point, we’ve been together for so long but it doesn’t feel like routine or anything. It was fun, it always is.”

Victor brushed the hair off Yuuri’s forehead. “But that’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.” He kissed Victor. “Sorry, I’m not making any sense.”

“No, no, I understand what you mean, you just took me by surprise. I was thinking of something similar, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmm,” Victor looked at him with eyes full of affection, his mouth shaped into a wide smile, “I was thinking that this feels like a dream, having you here in my arms like this. Before I met you, I wasn’t sure how to be happy, I mean really happy, but then you came into my life and now it’s just… easy.”

Yuuri nodded. He understood what Victor meant, it was the same for him. His anxiety hadn’t just disappeared over the years, it was still there, but having Victor by his side made it easier to shut it up, most of the time at least.

“I didn’t know it was humanly possible to be this happy,” Victor added, “I can’t believe I get to have you in my life every day.”

Yuuri chuckled. “That’s my line.”

Victor kissed him, very slowly, his arms tightly wrapped around Yuuri’s body. “What do you want to do? Shower? Or second round?”

“Can you even handle a second round, old man?”

“Yuuri, you’re so mean! I’m only 38!” He puffed his cheeks into a pout, making Yuuri laugh again. “Of course I can handle a second round. I might need thirty minutes, though.”

“Then how about I prepare a bath and we can have our second round there?”

“You really are a genius, Yuuri.” They kissed again, measured and tender, but the heat was still there, dormant but not entirely extinct for the day.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered when they broke the kiss. “Never change, Vitya. Stay who you are.”

“I will, _radost moya_ , as long as you do the same.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate feedback! Follow me on twitter @idrinkmyfriends or tumblr @guety to scream with me about these adorable married couple.


End file.
